Expectation VS Reality
by Taeyeon-ssi
Summary: U.A. - Porque a realidade tem que ser tão decepcionante? Tudo o que eu queria era um namorado igual aos personagens das fanfics... destemido, sarado, romântico. Mas todas as minhas expectativas foram por água a baixo por causa dele.


**Expectation VS Reality**

_Porque a realidade tem que ser tão decepcionante? Tudo o que eu queria era um namorado igual aos personagens das fanfics... destemido, sarado, romântico. Mas todas as minhas expectativas foram por água a baixo por causa dele._

* * *

.

Se ele fosse menos covarde não estaríamos nessa situação ridícula agora. Bufei sentada no ponto de ônibus enquanto o Naruto corria igual a um idiota pela avenida pedindo dinheiro pra pagar nossas passagens, já que fomos assaltados.

O ladrão estava sozinho, era baixo, esquelético e não nos ameaçou com nenhuma arma. Quando ele puxou o Galaxy S3 da minha mão eu olhei pro meu namorado na esperança de ele se revoltar e tentar algo, mas ele ficou parado ali. Será que ele já se esqueceu de que eu demorei cinco meses para economizar dinheiro e poder comprar o Galaxy?

O ladrãozinho raquítico levou minha bolsa, com toda minha documentação e meu dinheiro, nossos celulares, e a carteira do meu namorado inútil.

Porque ele não fez como os personagens de fanfics? Eles sempre reagem, batem no bandido até ele desmaiar e depois fazem o máximo pra garota se sentir segura.

- Olha amor, já consegui metade do dinheiro de uma passagem! – o Naruto gritou do outro lado da avenida, balançando o dinheiro freneticamente na mão pra me mostrar que é verdade.

Se esse idiota não tivesse um sorriso tão lindo eu juro que já teria dado um tabefe nele.

Eu me levantei preguiçosamente quando o farol fechou procurando por um carro que estivesse apenas com um homem dentro, normalmente eles são mais bondosos com garotas do que pessoas acompanhadas, especialmente se essa companhia for uma mulher.

- Desculpe incomodar senhor – eu disse chamando a atenção do homem dirigindo, ele já deveria estar com uns 50 anos e tinha uma expressão simpática – Eu e o meu namorado acabamos de sermos assaltados. Perdemos nossos celulares, documentação e todo nosso dinheiro – fiz minha melhor expressão fofa, por mais que eu odiasse fazer isso – Será que o senhor pode nos ajudar dando dinheiro pra nossa passagem? Tudo o que queremos é ir pra casa, nos ajude por favor!

O homem assentiu sorrindo e me deu o dinheiro. Agradeci do melhor jeito que pude e voltei rapidamente para a calçada. O Naruto bateu palmas e correu para onde eu estava.

- Como você consegue? Demorei quase meia hora pra conseguir algumas moedinhas – perguntou arrancando o dinheiro da minha mão.

- Eu sou fofa e você tem cara de idiota, simples assim – respondi pegando o dinheiro de volta – eu vou comprar um sorvete com o troco já que fui eu quem conseguiu o dinheiro, e não ouse me contrariar Naruto porque eu não estou com paciência pra nada agora.

- Só porque eu não reagi? Qual é Sakura, e se ele estivesse armado?

- O braço dele era da espessura de um graveto! Até eu conseguiria desarmar ele.

- Então porque não fez hein? Sou seu namorado, não um super herói.

- Se não quiser dormir no sofá, é melhor não falar comigo até chegarmos em casa! – gritei antes de começar a andar em direção ao mercado que ficava na esquina. Eu preciso de sorvete pra me acalmar.

- Fala isso só porque eu estou aqui, aposto que estaria chorando igual a uma menininha se eu tivesse reagido e o ladrão tivesse uma arma. Se quiser o seu namorado morto é só me avisar, na próxima vez eu me encarrego disso.

Parei bruscamente na frente dele e coloquei minha mão na sua boca.

- Eu falei pra ficar quieto, depois nós discutimos – lancei meu melhor olhar mortal e voltei a andar.

Idiota, estúpido.

No lugar de um príncipe encantado das fanfics me mandam esse homem... deus, eu não mereço isso.

* * *

.

Quando personagens masculinos ficam sem camisa expondo seus músculos bem torneados é certo que a garota da fanfic vai ficar toda vermelha ou vai se excitar. Naruto estava sem camisa sentado na minha frente jogando Starcraft e a única coisa que quero é que ele vire de costas. Claro que meu namorado é lindo e me excita com seus músculos definidos no abdômen, mas eu acho a bunda e coxas dele muito mais atraentes.

Bufei indo pra cozinha, provavelmente esse imprestável iria ficar jogando por mais tempo do que eu gostaria.

Pra minha surpresa ele veio atrás de mim.

Fingi que estava procurando algo na geladeira enquanto Naruto enchia um copo com água. Encarei sua bunda e coxas descaradamente, são tão bonitas e grandes que dá vontade de ficar apertando toda vez que as vejo.

Agora eu estou com vontade de transar, droga.

- Você não quer subir pro quarto? – perguntei após abraçá-lo por trás. Senti seu corpo tremer enquanto ria, ele sabe que eu fiquei olhando sua bunda.

- Vou começar a cobrir minhas partes baixas com um lençol.

- A maioria dos homens estaria feliz por terem uma namorada disposta como eu – sorri e fui para a sua frente.

- Será que sua disposição dura até eu terminar de jogar Starcraft?

- Disposição é diferente de paciência querido.

- Eu prometo que é rapidinho! Só tenho que...

- Se eu não quiser mais nada depois não quero ouvir reclamações – o interrompi. Sua expressão de dó quase me fez voltar atrás e o deixar terminar o bendito jogo.

- Odeio chantagem sexual – mordeu os lábios em um sinal de frustração – Vai subindo pro quarto enquanto eu desligo o notebook.

Sorri vitoriosa após lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Subi as escadas e minha felicidade se reduziu ao ver que ele tinha jogado metade das roupas dele em cima da cama. Por isso que o Naruto me mandou subir primeiro, porque sabia que eu iria brigar com ele por fazer tanta bagunça. Soquei suas roupas de qualquer modo no armário e quase tropecei nos sapatos no chão.

Esse homem ainda iria me tirar do sério.

Joguei os calçados embaixo da cama e dei uma olhada geral no quarto, não havia mais nada que nos pudesse atrapalhar.

Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura em um abraço frouxo.

Andamos colados até cairmos na cama. Naruto não perdeu tempo e começou a morder meu pescoço, ele sabe que eu adoro isso.

- Não pense que vai escapar de levar bronca por causa dessas mordidinhas.

- Fica quieta e não estraga o momento Sakura – rolei os olhos enquanto tirava minha camisa. Ele adora ser mandão.

Não demorou muito para o Naruto avançar e pressionar seus lábios contra os meus. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram de maneira lenta e sensual, fazendo com que eu tivesse leves formicações entre as minhas pernas.

Tiramos nossas roupas rapidamente. Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço bruscamente para me lançar um olhar desconfiado.

- Que marca é essa no seu antebraço? – perguntou passando o dedo sobre uma marca vermelha meio oval.

Quando vi minha camiseta no chão percebi o motivo pelo qual ele não tinha visto a marca antes, eu estava usando mangas compridas.

- Isso parece uma mordida... SAKURA HARUNO, QUEM ANDOU TE MORDENDO? – gritou saindo de cima de mim. Não pude deixar de rir, ver o Naruto com ciúmes é muito engraçado, mas também é assustador.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando – rolei os olhos – Eu mesma me mordi.

A rapidez com que ele passa de nervoso a confuso é fascinante.

- Lembra que hoje de manhã eu fui à depiladora amor? Acontece que isso dói, dói muito.

- E você se mordeu porque estava com dor? Deixe de ser masoquista Sakura, se quiser é só comprar um chicote, umas algemas que eu cuido do resto... não sabia que você curtia essas coisas.

- Não sua besta, eu mordo o braço para não gritar!

- Ah... mas nós ainda podemos tentar as algemas não é? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Eu prometo que seu pênis vai longe de mim durante um longo tempo se nós não transarmos agora – disse nervosa puxando-o para cima de mim.

- Às suas ordens! – soltou um risinho baixo, o que só aumentou minha frustração.

Rapidamente esqueci os problemas quando ele finalmente me penetrou, os movimentos começaram lentos e gradativamente foram ganhando velocidade. Arranhei suas costas em uma resposta positiva às suas investidas. Naruto tomou aquilo como incentivo e foi mais fundo e rápido do que antes.

Coloquei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e fechei os olhos a fim de sentir melhor o prazer do momento.

Ele enterrou sua cabeça em meu pescoço, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem com sua respiração entrecortada na minha pele.

As mãos do Naruto passearam por todo o meu corpo, me deixando ainda mais excitada. Quando os dedos dele foram massagear meu clitóris fiz questão de gemer mais alto do que antes.

Não aguentei segurar por mais tempo e logo cheguei ao clímax.

Naruto parou com os movimentos e apenas ficou parado dentro de mim, sentindo os meus músculos se contraírem ao redor do seu membro. Depois do breve descanso, ele voltou a se movimentar com a mesma velocidade de antes. Eu relaxei e esperei que ele chegasse ao seu ápice.

Eu gozei mais duas vezes e ele ainda não tinha se aliviado, já estava começando a sentir leves dores musculares em minha virilha. O que aconteceu pra esse homem estar tão disposto e animado? Olhei para o relógio e percebi que já estávamos transando há quase uma hora.

Ele estava mordendo os lábios e suando devido ao esforço de suas estocadas.

Finalmente o Naruto ejaculou, me limitei a sorrir e respirar aliviada. Seu corpo caiu ao lado do meu.

- Posso te... fazer... uma pergunta? – disse ofegante.

- Claro que pode.

- Será que você pode... pensar em considerar... as algemas? – parou por alguns segundos para regularizar sua respiração - É sério, eu sempre quis tentar isso – lançou-me uma expressão inocente como aquelas crianças que querem muito um doce, mas os pais não querem comprar.

- Eu prometo que vou pensar sobre isso – ele sorriu com a resposta – Agora se me dá licença eu vou tomar um banho, não quero ficar cheirando a sexo o dia inteiro.

- Mas com esse cheiro você pode esfregar na cara daquelas vizinhas chatas e solteiras que seu relacionamento está ótimo.

- Aquelas que acharam que nosso namoro não iria dar certo? – perguntei fazendo uma careta, elas eram insuportáveis e fofoqueiras demais pro meu gosto – Quem sabe um dia nós podemos ir a casa delas depois de transar e esfregar nossa vida sexual ativa e bem sucedida em suas caras.

- Você está aprendendo rápido – riu diabolicamente.

Pisquei para ele e me envolvi no meu robe que eu sempre deixava pendurado atrás da porta do quarto. Desci rapidamente para a sala em busca do chinelo que eu havia esquecido ali antes de subir pro quarto toda animada.

Calcei o par de chinelos e vi algumas latas vazias de energético ao lado do notebook. Parece que toda a energia que o Naruto gastou fazendo sexo comigo era pra ficar horas jogando Starcraft sem se cansar.

Não pude deixar de conter um sorriso ao perceber que ele trocou o jogo por mim, lembro-me da primeira vez que conheci sua mãe e ela me disse que o Naruto sempre tinha dado mais importância aos videogames do que para as garotas.

Minha felicidade foi por água abaixo ao ver que aquele idiota tinha derrubado salgadinho no tapete que eu tinha acabado de lavar.

- NARUTO! – gritei furiosa subindo as escadas. É só acontecer algo de bom que ele já dá um jeitinho de me estressar. Essa não é a realidade que eu queria.

* * *

.

Enquanto eu estava voltando pra casa comecei a reparar nos inúmeros corações que enfeitavam as lojas e me senti um pouco triste. Era dia dos namorados e o Naruto tinha prometido me levar pra sair, mas infelizmente ele me ligou tendo que cancelar porque tinha que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho.

Por mais que ele não fizesse o tipo romântico, essa data sempre foi muito significativa pra mim.

Parece que terei que esperar até o ano que vem pra ver ele todo vermelho e gaguejando tentando dizendo aquelas frases bregas que decoram cartões do dia dos namorados.

A vizinha me olhou de modo estranho quando me viu fechar a porta do carro com uma força desnecessária. Senti meu rosto ficar mais quente, provavelmente estava começando a ficar vermelha.

Entrei em casa e fiquei totalmente paralisada, processando a cena na minha frente.

A mesa de centro estava cheia com comida italiana e tinham alguns DVDs empilhados ao lado da TV. Sentado no sofá ao lado do meu urso branco de pelúcia estava o Naruto, todo sorridente e orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Surpresa! - disse saltando para ficar de pé.

- Seu estúpido, porque mentiu pra mim? Eu já estava toda nervosa achando que hoje eu iria me afogar no pote de sorvete e...

- Por isso era uma surpresa Sakura – rolou os olhos me interrompendo e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

- O que faremos hoje?

- Nós sempre saímos nesse dia, então achei que seria legal comemorarmos em casa dessa vez – deu de ombros – Pedi comida italiana porque sei que você adora, comprei alguns filmes que nós não conseguimos ver no cinema e trouxe o seu urso aqui pra baixo. Lembra do dia que eu te dei ele?

Era impossível esquecer. No nosso primeiro dia dos namorados o Naruto estava muito nervoso e suando frio porque não sabia o que comprar pra mim. Ele tinha me ligado várias vezes pedindo dicas de presentes, mas eu não dei nenhuma.

Quando nos encontramos no restaurante ele pediu ajuda do garçom para trazer o meu presente. Era um urso branco enorme, quase maior do que eu.

- Claro que eu lembro – ri me aconchegando em seus braços.

- Como esse é o nosso quinto dia dos namorados eu decidi te dar um presente especial – levantou e correu para cozinha em direção aos fundos da casa. Ele voltou com uma caixa enorme e destampada.

- Você abriu o meu presente antes de mim?

- Pare de ser impaciente – falou e agachou na minha frente.

Inclinei um pouco minha cabeça e pude ver que dentro da caixa tinha um filhote de poodle preto dormindo. Comecei a sorrir e soltei um gritinho que o acordou.

- Que fofinho! Obrigada Naruto! – gritei pegando o cachorro que começou a abanar o rabo desesperadamente enquanto me cheirava.

- Deixei a tarefa de dar o nome pra você, não quero escolher um que você não goste...

- Ginger! – o interrompi.

- Sério? Ginger? Tipo... "_The Ginger Man"_***¹**?

- Pare de ser tão implicante – fiz uma careta – Agora pegue o envelope azul na minha bolsa, ele é o seu presente.

Naruto fez o que eu pedi. Ver sua expressão de surpresa era uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

- Isso é mesmo o que eu estou pensando que é? – suas mãos começaram a tremer me deixando meio preocupada com seu estado de choque. Coloquei o Ginger no chão para fazer o meu namorado se sentar, acho que seu psicológico não estava preparado para isso.

- Não gostou?

- Como... como você... – aos poucos ele começou a rir, me deixando mais aliviada – Como você conseguiu isso Sakura?

- Economizei muito e pedi um favorzinho pro meu chefe – pisquei pra ele que continuava incrédulo – Mas não pense que vai na E3***²** sozinho ano que vem, posso não entender muito de videogames, mas não vou te deixar ir sem mim.

- Não acredito que vamos pra maior feira de videogames do mundo! Obrigada amor – começou a me encher de beijos.

- Eu também já cuidei do dinheiro pra nossas passagens e pra estadia no hotel.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

Naruto me puxou pra um beijo casual e depois me envolveu em um abraço apertado.

- Eu te amo Sakura, feliz dia dos namorados – sussurrou sem me soltar.

- Eu te amo Naruto, feliz dia dos namorados.

- Oooh Ginger! – ele exclamou apontando para o meu mais novo cachorro. Ele havia feito xixi no canto da sala e depois veio correndo extremamente feliz para nós como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.

- Vai buscar um pano na cozinha que eu limpo isso.

Por mais que viver com um personagem de ficção deva ser muito bom, eu acho que prefiro meu Naruto. Duvido que alguma personagem possa me fazer tão feliz como ele faz.

- O presente que você me deu foi perfeito Sakura, mas eu tinha quase certeza que você tinha comprado outra coisa – disse andando em direção à cozinha.

- O que? – perguntei enquanto acariciava a cabeça do Ginger, acho que ele estava gostando do carinho.

- Algemas.

Esse idiota.

* * *

***¹** - _The Ginger Man_ é um romance de 1955 escrito por JP Donleavy .

***²** -_ E3_ é a maior feira de games do mundo que acontece no Los Angeles Convention Center (LACC)


End file.
